Damaged
by Carol wells
Summary: Um Homicídio ... Então assassinos e policiais se vêem envolvidos, mas até que ponto? .: FICHAS FECHADAS!:.
1. Fichas Abertas!

**Damaged.**

-

Escrita por: Carol Wells

-

_Os homens juntam os erros da vida, criando um monstro e o chamam de destino. - John Hobbes_

-

A Akatsuki é a organização criminosa mais famosa do planeta, seus assassinos atendiam a elite dos mais diversos países do mundo, e nunca falham em um trabalho.

Uchiha Itachi era o assassino perfeito, Frio, sem - emoção, calculista, e não se importava em tirar a vida de uma pessoa, ele era uma verdadeira maquina mortífera.

Sim, isso mesmo, era. O Uchiha fugiu de Tókio cortando as ligações com os membros da organização, o motivo? Itachi queria ter a chance de recomeçar.

Mas como todos sabem o passado sempre volta para nos assombrar, no caso do Itachi eu não diria assombrar, acho que entregar o atestado de óbito é uma opção melhor... Mas os antigos companheiros farão de tudo para ajudar, até se envolverem com a policia americana?

-

Sweethearts, estou aqui com minha primeira fanfic de fichas! Que envolvem um tema pelo qual eu sou apaixonada: Assassinos! E eu estou bem entusiasmada com a idéia e espero que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto eu!

Então eu vim aqui humildemente pedir a vocês que me mandem suas fichas, a quantidade que quiserem claro, temos muitos personagens que precisam de par, e muitos triângulos, quadrados ou até círculos e hexágonos amorosos!

Queria esclarecer alguns pontos também, por favor, eu sei que todas temos uma obsessão pelos Uchihas deliciosos mais não são só eles que precisam de pares ok? Temos muitos personagens à espera de grandes paixões (?).

Peço também que não montem fichas só de assassinos, policiais apareceram tanto quanto os assassinos ok? E civis também!

Quanto mais detalhes nas fichas melhor! E cuidado com o numero de caracteres está bem?

-

**Agora vamos às fichas:**

Nome: (avisem se é sobrenome/nome ou nome/ sobrenome infelizmente não tenho bola de cristal)

Idade:

Nacionalidade:

Aparência: (Criatividade gente, por favor!)

Personalidade: (Preciso comentar algo?)

História: (Sweethearts, vocês tem a imaginação como uma arma então não tenham medo de usá-la!)

Par: (No mínimo três opções, por favor!)

Profissão: ( ) assassino ( ) policial ( )civil. – Marque somente uma opção!

Qual a especialidade? – Se for assassino

Qual a área da profissão? – Se for policial.

Estudante ou trabalhador? – Se for civil.

Medo:

Curiosidades sobre o personagem:

-

**Agora vamos aos personagens disponíveis!**

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Akasuna no Sasori_

_Deidara_

_Hidan_

_Sabuko no Gaara_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Aburame Shino_

_Hatake Kakashi._

_Nara Shikamaru._

**Meninas disponíveis:**

_Haruno Sakura_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Tenten_

_Sabuko no Temari_

_Yuuhi Kurenai._

-

**Ultimo recado:**

Gostaria de desejar boa sorte a todas as pessoas que mandarem a ficha, e um feliz Natal a todos vocês! Aguardo ansiosamente palas fichas!

Beijos,

Carol Wells.


	2. Fichas Fechadas e Prólogo

Damaged.

-

Escrta por: Carol Wells.

-

Nossa, muita gente cobrou a atualização dos escolhidos para ontem, literalmente, mas como não deu muito certo postar mais cedo, vim encerrar as fichas hoje, desculpem a demora, não foi minha culpa, ok, parte foi, mas o capitulo 1 já está praticamente escrito então a atualização será mais rápida, assim eu espero, então vamos aos escolhidos, todos em ordem alfabética (nome/sobrenome).

-

**Escolhidos:**

Agnes Le Bras(**Wootsy**): Nossa, eu achei bem legal a ficha, principalmente a parte de inventar pratos estranhos, tenho vários para colocar aqui mas se você quiser me sugerir algum melhor ainda! O seu par vai ser um OOC lindo mas bem esnobe, o Alex.

Aimée Anatole(**Yami-kanashii**): Eu achei muito interessante a ficha da Aimeé, foi a primeira ficha de civil que eu recebi e sinceramente achei que fosse a única, mas felizmente não foi, ah, ela, Akasuna no Sasori e Catherina Saint Germain serão um triangulo, ok? Ela aparecerá junto com Sasori e isso pode demorar um pouquinho.

Alexander Ricci " Alex" Frattin (**SweetLuh**): Meu lindo e fofo Hacker, nossa eu adorei ele, Alex é tudo o que eu queria e será o par da nossa linda policial, Agnes Le Bras e meu querido(?) ou querido da Agnes, aparecerá logo.

Alyssa Bell Katzen ( **Luu-chan**): Tipo, sem palavras a Aly é a minha assassina linda, ela é tipo tudo foi uma das fichas mais claras que eu recebi, quando eu li simplesmente pensei, ou disse, sei lá. " Tá dentro!", o par dela será o nosso querido lindo e explosivo Deidara.

Anna de Fate ( **Nina Point Du Lac**): A policial que consegue o coração do nosso maravilhoso Uchiha Itachi, sim, parabéns, você ficará com o disputado, ou nem tanto, Uchiha! E vão se desentender muitas vezes... Ok, sem spoiler!

Blaise O'Connell (**Lilly Angel88**): Nossa detetive será par do nosso sério, mas fofo Hyuuga Neji, ela tem medo de altura assim como eu, que legal, isso será útil mas para frente, mas não contarei nada agora, ok?

Brooke Fisher Lopez( **Luu-chan**): Como eu já falei com você a Brooke estará na historia para ser algo importante no quebra-cabeça ou algo assim e trazer emoção a historia.

Catherina Saint Germain(**Michiya**): A Assassina mais nova da Akatsuki, ela disputará Akasuna no Sasori com Aimeé, posso adiantar que as duas teram cenas romatnticas com o ruivo ok?

Corbett H. Mountbatten (**VioletaNegra**) : Ele fará parte de um triangulo, ou quadrado, o que você decidir, mas ele terá um final feliz, creio eu.

Evelyn Adelle Annlys(**Niyama14**): Essa civil "metida" a policial será o par do nosso desejado Sabuko no Gaara, um tentente da policia de Nova York, só não posso contar a você como eles se conhecem, pelo menos não agora.

Heide Aryyvoscticky(**kyonchan**): A Russa vai ficar com o Hidan e vai matar o cara de ciúmes com as roupas curtas eprovocantes dela, eu adorei o detalhe das roupas será muito útil para mim na historia.

James Neil "Jim" Sherwood (**Shii-sensei**): Um policial explosive que chamou a minha atenção, sério, eu adorei ele e tenho muitos planos para o Jim nessa fanfic, ou nem tantos mais ainda sim tenho planos!

Loan Moutbatten (**neeBear**): Eu me apaixonei pelo Loan! Ele me lembrou o Dexter! Mas minha paixão por ele não foi apenas por isso, ele sei lá, me conquistou, tudo bem se o meu querido sociopata terminar sozinho?

Neel Katsuya ( **neeBear**) : Err, o que eu posso falar sobre ela? Tenho uma duvida que não quer calar então te pergunto por Menssagem por que não quero estragar a surpresa.

Thierry D. Mountbatten ( **VioletaNegra**): Ela será o par do Shikamaru, vai ser divertido os dois jntos, espere e verá!

Yin Huang (**nanetys**): Eu fiquei tão feliz quando escolhi ela par ao par do Kiba, ela e o Kiba podem demorar um pouco para ficarem juntos mas vão ficar ok?

Yumi Asakura (**Asakura Yumi**): A única que pediu excluisividade para o Naruto! Eu adorei isso, e adorei a ficha também, como eu me basei na policia americana para fazer essa fanfic ela não será uma delegada, mas será algo igualmente importante tudo bem? E acho que já ficou claro o fato dela ter conseguido o Naruto, certo?

Atsushi Yukari: Ela é divertida, mas ainda não decidi o que realmente vai acontecer com ela na fanfic!

--

Prólogo.

_Tudo o que você lê nos jornais é absolutamente verdade, exceto a história rara de que o que você lerá está em primeira mão. ~ Erwin Knoll._

-

Itachi sabia que mesmo tendo abandonado o trabalho nunca o esqueceria, principalmente quando esse antigo trabalho está estampado em quase todas as edições do "The New York Times", nos mais diferentes tamanhos.

Hoje, por exemplo, quando abriu o jornal pela manhã, uma matéria chamara mais a sua atenção do que as outras.

"_Juiz é assassinado a tiros em Hotel cinco estrelas._

_Hoje pela madrugada foi encontrando o corpo do Juiz da Suprema Corte Americana, Andrew Jackson, 45, na suíte presidencial do Hoshi Place Hotel, um dos hotéis mais caros e luxuosos de Tókio._

_Jackson foi morto com um tiro no coração. A arma utilizada no crime era uma Colt 1911 semi-automático de calibre .32 que foi encontrada no local do crime._

_A policia não descobriu o motivo do assassinato, mas analises forenses realizadas na arma e na cena do crime mostram que a única digital encontrada bate com a de outros crimes._

_A assessoria de imprensa da policia de Tókio declarou a pouco tempo que a digital encontrada pertence a um assassino de aluguel cujo codinome é Sharingan._"

Itachi suspirou derrotado largando o jornal de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa e indo em direção da sala em busca de um telefone.

Merda, pensou, estava tudo indo tão bem... Mas, como sempre, algo tinha que acontecer! A Lei de Murphy odeia os profissionais...

- Hora de enfrentar a família. – O Uchiha murmurou antes de digitar aquela inesquecível seqüência de números.

**Nota da Autora: **Fichas finalmente atualizadas! Não cortem minha cabeça por isso por que se não a fanfic não continua, eu quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que mandaram uma ficha para a minha pessoa, recebi fichas realmente maravilhosas e foi muito, muito complicado escolher só algumas, eu adorei todas e se não for pedir muito gostaria que todas vocês continuassem a ler a fanfic.

Quem quiser me perguntar alguma coisa, tiver qualquer tipo de duvidas pode me mandar uma MP que eu com certeza responderei o mais rápido possível.

Beeijos.

Carol Wells.


	3. Doubt

Dagamed.

-

Escrita por: Carol Wells.

-

Capitulo **01** – Doubt.

-

_"Coisas não são sempre como parecem, a primeira aparição engana muitos. A inteligência de alguns é perceber o que foi cuidadosamente escondido."- Fedro._

-

- Achei que nunca ligaria. – A voz inconfundível o saudou.

- Hn...

- É, nós também sentimos a sua falta! – A ironia que aquela frase continha fez o Uchiha revirar os olhos.

- Eu vi a noticia. – Itachi respondeu por fim.

- Obvio que viu, está em todos os jornais! – Alegou.

- Medo da má publicidade? – Itachi provocou.

- Não existe má publicidade, Uchiha! E não foi ninguém da Akatsuki.

- Hmm...

- Mais ia perguntar! – A voz interrompeu. – Você pode sair desse buraco aonde você se enfiou e vir nos ajudar a pegar o responsável por isso?

- Estão cortando para o outro lado agora? – Itachi zombou.

- Estou é perdendo a paciência! – Um suspiro foi ouvido pelo Uchiha.

- Sei que já mandou Alex rastrear a chamada, então reúna a equipe e venha me encontrar. – Itachi informou antes de desligar o telefone.

O Uchiha suspirou pesadamente, voltaria a pensar sobre aquilo quando reencontrasse os outros, seria mais rápido, mais fácil e lhe pouparia vários neurônios, afinal tinha preocupações maiores no momento! Como por exemplo: A onde enfiar toda aquela gente nesse apartamento?

Itachi respirou fundo, daria um jeito nisso depois, agora tudo o que o moreno queria era um banho! Gelado e de preferência sem nenhuma interrupção!

-

Quatro horas, foi o tempo que o Uchiha precisou esperar sentado no sofá de couro da sala de estar de seu apartamento antes dos outros profissionais aparecerem.

- Foram rápidos. – Itachi murmurou ao abrir a porta dando passagem para que eles entrassem no apartamento.

- Demont tem um novo brinquedinho. – Deidara respondeu se jogando no sofá.

- Aquele jato é rápido para caralho! – Hidan comentou com os olhos brilhando ao se lembrar do vôo maravilhoso que teve no avião australiano HyCAUSE.

Itachi assentiu com a cabeça levantando uma sobrancelha em seguida ao perceber a falta de algumas pessoas no apartamento.

- Pain e Konan ficaram na base para encobrir o nosso "desaparecimento", Kakuzu está atrás de um cara na China, Zetsu perseguindo um idiota no Peru, Alyssa está na Austrália atrás de alguma cobra, Corbett está na Rússia e bom... Trinity está... Eu não tenho idéia de onde ela está. – Alex, um homem alto, muito alto, sarado, de cabelos negros sensualmente desarrumados, olhos castanhos escuros quase ônix e boca deliciosamente avermelhada, respondeu ao Uchiha.

- Sasori. – Itachi murmurou.

- Ah, certo... Sasori. – Loan murmurou em resposta.

Loan possui cabelos louros bem claros, rebeldes e repicados com uma franja bagunçada caindo sobre os olhos negros com um diferente brilho violeta.

Uma tensão acabou se instalando no aposento fazendo com que os recém chegados se entre olhassem se perguntando quem contaria a verdade ao Uchiha.

- Danna sumiu logo depois de você. – Catherina respondeu após um longo suspiro. – Ninguém conseguiu pistas sobre ele.

Os cabelos de Catherina são de um tom de castanho avermelhado cortados de forma peculiar, são lisos até o queixo em um perfeito corte Chanel, mas depois dos ombros ganham um ar bastante repicado nas pontas, sua franja cobre o olho esquerdo, outra peculiaridade é os olhos naturalmente bicolores de Catherina um deles é vermelho-rubi e o outro violeta. Ela possui um corpo escultural e uma pele muito branca.

Itachi concordou com a cabeça silenciosamente, suspirando profundamente logo em seguida, ótimo menos um.

- E o que descobriram? – Itachi perguntou por fim.

Os recém chegados suspiraram pesadamente.

- Demont e Alex nos excluíram e começaram a fuçar nos arquivos com outro brinquedinho. E não nos contaram nada até agora. – Deidara respondeu.

Itachi deixou um sorriso de canto escapar, esse tipo de coisa era muito típico deles.

Demont Hoshinay é um milionário, dono das indústrias "Hoshi", ninguém sabe explicar como ele se conectou a Akatsuki, ele possui cabelos pretos arroxeados, olhos azuis claros, corpo sarado, um metro e oitenta de altura e um charmoso sotaque inglês.

- Nas ultimas cinco horas nos começamos a levantar dados sobre o juiz. Ele condenou muitos criminosos sexuais, mas nunca assinou qualquer mandato contra qualquer um de você, dados lacrados mostram que ele não tinha tantos inimigos quanto o esperado, a família não tem idéia de quem poderia ter encomendado o crime e os únicos suspeitos são alguns dos caras que ele tinha condenado. – Demont informou.

- Em cinco horas vocês conseguiram tudo isso? – Deidara perguntou surpreso.

É o que se espera quando um dos mais talentosos Hackers e um milionário com brinquedinhos fantásticos se juntam para fazer uma _pequena_ pesquisa.

- Sim, mas isso quase não tem utilidade! – Alex comentou. – Os tiras estão errando feio nessa investigação!

- Concordo. – Itachi murmurou. – Os caras não parecem o tipo de gente que nos contrataria.

- E acho que nem teriam grana para isso! – Demont concordou.

- Então... Itachi, você perdeu alguma arma nos últimos dias? – Loan perguntou, tanto tempo fugindo da policia o obrigou aprender a pensar como um tira.

- Nenhuma. – Itachi respondeu dando ombros. – Deixei quase todas em Tókio.

- Sério? – Catherina perguntou surpresa.

- Só trouxe uma Glock calibre 32. – Itachi respondeu com descaso.

- Por quê? – Deidara perguntou indignado, o Uchiha colecionava armas e não deixaria as amadas filhas dele sozinhas e abandonadas por ai.

- Como você esperava que a mala passasse no detector de metais do aeroporto? – Itachi devolveu franzindo o cenho.

- Detalhes. – Leon murmurou.

- E agora? – Hidan perguntou se afundando no sofá.

- Não temos o que fazer por enquanto. – Loan afirmou. – Não temos acesso a quase nada.

- Talvez se Demont usasse um de seus milhares contatos na policia para... – Deidara começou, mas foi impedido de concluir o seu pensamento.

- Nem continue! – Demont alertou. – Política é com o Pain não comigo!

- Não esta mais aqui quem falou! – Deidara replicou.

Todos suspiraram pesadamente, Loan estava certo, não tinham muita coisa para fazer agora e isso era tão frustrante quanto entediante.

- Hidan, arrasta essa mesa para cá! – Alex pediu enquanto revirava uma mochila em busca de algo.

- O que vai fazer? – Itachi perguntou, temia pelo bem estar de seu apartamento.

- Ver o que os tiras conseguiram de novo. – Alex deu ombros enquanto abria o computador portátil.

- Do jeito que são inúteis não acharam nada. - Heide Aryyvoscticky comentou desinteressada no assunto.

A Russa possui cabelos loiros claros compridos que chegam a bater em sua cintura, olhos azuis safiras frios e calculistas, que eram destacados por uma maquiagem carregada, seios fartos e um corpo escultural. Itachi dirigiu a ela um olhar estranho, como se perguntasse de que lugar ela tinha brotado, a loira sorriu mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Estava ao telefone com Konan. – Heide deu ombros, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- E? – Deidara perguntou se afundando no sofá.

- E o que? – A loira retrucou.

- O que ela disse? – Deidara explicou revirando os olhos.

- Que o reforço está a caminho. – Heidi explicou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Quando chegam? – Loan perguntou.

- Logo. – A loira respondeu se acomodando em um dos sofás.

- Foi uma informação muito útil. – Catherina murmurou irônica.

- Respondi o que me perguntaram e o que fui informada. – Heidi deu ombros.

Hidan suspirou pesadamente.

- E agora?

O silencio que se instalou na sala de estar daquele apartamento no Upper East Side de Nova York foi quebrado pelo barulho irritantemente idiota da campainha.

- Esperando alguém? – Alfinetou Demont.

- Não que me lembre. – Itachi respondeu friamente.

- Adoro surpresas. – Hidan comentou malicioso se ajeitando melhor no sofá.

- Eu não. – O Uchiha cortou as possíveis piadinhas antes de começarem.

Itachi andou calmamente até a porta ignorando o fato de que seus companheiros estavam esticando o pescoço para tentar ver a visita indesejada quando o Uchiha abrisse a enorme porta de madeira clara.

- Pois não? – O Uchiha perguntou tentando parecer educado, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda sendo frio.

- Er...Desculpe incomodar. – A garota começou possuía cabelos compridos ondulados até a metade de suas costas cortado em V sua franja também é ondulada e caia por cima de seus olhos castanhos esverdeados, pálida e com a boca num tom rosado. – Meu pai, seu vizinho, pediu para eu vir aqui e pedir um pouco de café emprestado.

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha, era cada uma que aparecia...

- Senhorita... – Itachi disse tentando ser educado.

- Evelyn, Evelyn Adelle Annlys - A morena se apressou para responder.

- Desculpe senhorita Evelyn, mas também estou sem café. – Itachi respondeu tentando parecer simpático.

- Então, desculpe o incomodo senhor.... – Evelyn respondeu um pouco constrangida.

- Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. – O moreno respondeu dando ombros.

- Desculpe o incomodo senhor Uchiha. – Ela sorriu. – Até qualquer dia.

O Uchiha suspirou fechando a porta e dando de cara com alguns olhares curiosos e risinhos maliciosos que o Uchiha fez questão de ignorar prontamente.

- O Itachi? – Deidara perguntou pulando em frente ao Uchiha.

- Hm? – O moreno murmurou para não perder a paciência com o loiro logo cedo.

- Eu estou com fome. – O loiro respondeu.

- E daí? – Itachi perguntou desinteressado.

- O que tem para comer? – Hidan se intrometeu levantando do sofá.

- Nada. – Itachi respondeu, tinha cara de cozinheiro agora?

- Vamos sair para comer. – Catherina concluiu se levantando do sofá junto com os outros.

-

Eram nove da manhã e a policia de Nova York estava a todo vapor, mesmo o assassinato sendo em outro país o governo e a família do juiz decidiram que o melhor seria se a **NYPD¹** investigasse o crime, decisão que gerou vários problemas e complicações como o fato de terem que transportar o corpo, estar longe da cena do crime e outros contribuíram para que toda equipe se preocupasse mais com a impressão do Sharingan.

- Eu quero Katsuya e Sherwood apressando os laboratórios, Le Bras, quero um relatório sobre o que a policia japonesa conseguiu, e onde diabos se enfiaram o Uchiha e o Sabuko? - Asakura Yumi a capitã da NYPD, tem cabelos longos e negros que batem em sua cintura, a franja na altura dos olhos é jogada para o lado direito, extremamente sensual em seus 1,78 de altura perguntou em voz alta quando saia de seu escritório.

As ordens foram prontamente acatadas, Katsuya Neel, uma figura exótica, seus cabelos são tingidos de branco e chegam ao seu quadril, sua pele é bronzeada, seu corpo bem feito, seus olhos são castanho-avermelhados e seu rosto era arredondado e delicado, como o de uma boneca, ligou para o laboratório onde o cadáver se encontrava, na tentativa de apressar a nova autopsia.

- Yumi-chii. – Yumi ficou tensa ao ouvir a voz animada e estridente de Uzumaki Naruto chamando-a desse jeito.

O loiro teve seu sorriso desfeito ao ver a tristeza nos olhos da capitã, mesmo que por alguns segundos.

- Err... Gaara está tentando afastar os jornalistas, apresentadores, repórteres, todo o circo lá de fora e o teme está na sala do Kakashi-sensei. – O loiro respondeu meio confuso, não sabia o porque a tristeza repentina da morena e isso o intrigava.

- Obrigada Naruto. – A capitã tentou sorrir, mesmo tendo falhado na tentativa.

Naruto e Yumi se conhecem desde a academia, ambos foram treinados por Hatake Kakashi o comandante da divisão de homicídios da policia de Nova York, mas cada um seguiu seu caminho por um tempo, Naruto se dedicou a carreira militar e Yumi se tornou capitã.

- Quero dados concretos e aproveitáveis sobre o caso em duas horas. – O Hatake afirmou com seu tom de voz tedioso ao sair de sua sala.

- Duas horas? - Agnes Le Bras, tem cabelos loiros ondulados, quase cacheados na altura dos ombros, olhos castanho-claros, boca naturalmente avermelhada, 1,55 de altura e no momento possuía uma expressão de surpresa estampada na pálida face.

- Se aprecem. – Kakashi, murmurou após concordar com a cabeça. – Eu já ia me esquecendo, reunião na quina sala de interrogatório em meia hora, a certas coisas que vocês precisam saber.

- Tenho a impressão de que o Hatake quer nos enlouquecer. – James Sherwood um homem de pele clara com algumas pintas, cabelos castanhos bem acinzentados e bem lisos de fios grossos e leves repicados e penteados para frente, um pouco acima dos ombros e a franja a altura das sobrancelhas, olhos castanho-esverdeado, magro com o corpo mais ou menos atlético comentou enquanto ajeitava o óculos de armação dourada.

- Não é só você. – Neel concordou com o parceiro.

- Acho que se vocês fossem ao laboratório seria mais eficiente para apressar os legistas. – A voz grave de Hyuuga Neji ecoou pelo local.

Yumi arqueou uma sobrancelha surpresa e irritada, "O que você está fazendo aqui é o que ela gostaria de perguntar a ele da forma mais rude possível, mas não daria esse presente a ele.

- Quem é você? – Blaise assumiu a palavra.

- Hyuuga Neji, ex-Capitão do Grupo de operações especiais de Nova York. – Ele respondeu dando ombros.

Percebendo a tensão que caiu sobre o local junto com o silencio, Agnes tomou a iniciativa, respirando fundo, perguntou o que todos ali queriam perguntar.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim... – Neji parecia medir as palavras e continuava com o olhar fixo na Asakura. – Auxiliar na investigação.

- Quero todos cumprindo as tarefas que foram designados! – Yumi falou em um tom de voz um pouco mais alto e mais tenso.

Mesmo estranhando tudo o que estava acontecendo ali cada um voltou a seus afazeres, incluindo James e Neel que saíram em direção ao estacionamento e um intrigado e irritado Naruto, que foi comunicar a Kakashi o ocorrido.

-

- Todos sabiam que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Uchiha Sasuke, tenente da policia disse após Naruto explicar exatamente o que havia acontecido.

- Sim, a rivalidade entre eles sempre foi grande. – Sabuko no Gaara, o segundo tenente concordou.

- Eu ainda não entendi o porquê de toda aquela tensão! – Naruto estava impaciente e visivelmente confuso. – Kakashi-sensei!

- Hu? – O Comandante murmurou distraído. – Quero só ver o que acontecerá com toda a equipe reunida.

- O que você quer dizer? – A confusão do loiro aumentava a cada momento.

- Deixe para lá, Naruto, em alguns minutos você descobrirá. – Kakashi respondeu dando ombros.

- Então ao menos me digam o que aconteceu entre esse tal Hyuuga e a Yumi! – Seus superiores estavam conseguindo o irritar profundamente.

- Esse é um caso muito importante para a Asakura. – Gaara afirmou o obvio na opinião de Sasuke que logo tomou a frente da explicação.

- Se ela não resolver esse caso pode ser substituída, e o mais cotado para capitão da divisão de homicídios é ninguém menos que Hyuuga Neji.

- Mas não temos tempo para discutir sobre isso, temos uma reunião. – Kakashi disse.

- Mas... – Naruto insistiu.

- Nem mais, nem menos, Naruto. – Kakashi deu um basta no assunto e Naruto os acompanhou para fora da sala bufando.

Kakashi suspirou pesadamente, já estava prevendo como esse caso mexeria profundamente com seus oficiais, e isso traria dor de cabeça, muita dor de cabeça e de quebra alguns problemas de brinde.

-

**NYPD¹** = Departamento de Policia de Nova York, em inglês New York Police Departament.

-

**Nota da Autora: **Eu estou aqui atualizando o primeiro capitulo dessa fanfic! E espero que ele tenha valido a pena porque eu adorei escrevê-lo, mesmo com todas as complicações que ocorreram e com a minha vida escolar a um milhão por hora! Não, eu não deixarei ou abandonarei essa fanfic, mas deixo avisado que posso demorar um pouco para postar, eu quero saber a opinião sincera de todas vocês minhas lindas, poderosas e absolutas leitoras, gostaria de agradecer as fichas novamente e principalmente aos reviews lindos que eu recebi com o prólogo! Vocês são maravilhosas! Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando e que gostem do capitulo.

Beeijos:*

Carol Wells.


	4. Seconds

Damaged.

-

Escrita por: Carol Wells.

-

Capitulo **02** – Seconds.

-

_"Razão não é automática, aqueles que a renegam não podem ser conquistados por ela." - Ayn Rand._

-

Enquanto a cidade de Nova York vivia uma manhã comum como quase todas as outras no vigésimo segundo andar do prédio "Savoy" algo diferente acontecia, um assassinato para sermos mais exatos, a vitima era alguém muito importante, mas mesmo assim odiado por varias pessoas, Sandaime Sarutobi, ex-chefe de Policia de Nova York e ex- agente secreto do FBI.

Era obvio que o assassino era alguém experiente que em alguns poucos minutos conseguiu esfaquear o bem treinado policial aposentado, além de ter conseguido entrar no prédio driblando a segurança e a grande concentração de câmeras nos corredores, recepção e elevador.

Ele utilizava a faca com mestria como se fosse um dos antigos samurais, não era surpresa ter derrubado o mais velho tão de pressa, com certeza a frieza de seu excelente trabalho ganharia grande atenção da mídia e dos policiais, e isso o agradava, na verdade o enchia de orgulho.

Esse novo orgulho, novo assassinato para a coleção renderia a ele uma grande comissão, com toda certeza mais de seis zeros à direita seriam depositados em sua conta por esse serviço no final do dia, e isso só ajudava a melhorar o seu humor, esse seria um dos, se não o melhor e mais bem recompensado trabalho de sua vida, talvez devesse continuar no ramo.

Saiu do apartamento andando calmamente, estava até adiantado, receberia elogios do mandante do crime e quem sabe este voltaria a pedir seus serviços?Não, ele não se preocupava com as já mencionadas câmeras, tinha estudado o local, nas segundas as câmeras eram desligadas, estavam ali de enfeite, somente para enganar ou assustar desinformados, inutilidade na opinião dele.

Estava bem vestido, por isso saiu do prédio sem ser parado por ninguém e sem levantar suspeitas, quem desconfia de um homem de terno e gravata? Era impressionante como as pessoas não suspeitavam das coisas mais obvias desse mundo, às vezes somos muito inocentes ou ignorantes mesmo, foi a conclusão que ele chegou antes de olhar uma ultima vez para o enorme edifício creme com janelas e algumas paredes espelhadas.

-

Alguns minutos mais tarde e todos os convocados para a reunião se encontravam na quinta sala de interrogatório esperando que o comandante da divisão de homicídios se pronunciasse, explicando o motivo de aglomerar todas aquelas pessoas nunca vistas antes naquela pequena, abafada e mal-ventilada sala.

- Sem mais delongas, o motivo desta reunião é apresentarmos o novo time responsável pelo caso 405837701. – Kakashi informou se apoiando a mesa.

- Alem dos investigadores originais, Sherwood, Le Bras, O'Connell, Katsuya, Uzumaki, os tenentes Sabuko e Uchiha e a capitã Asakura, contaremos com a presença de alguns integrantes de outras divisões. – Kakashi concluiu.

- Hyuuga Neji, ex-capitão do grupo de operações especiais. – Sasuke apresentou, seu olhar demonstrava o tédio e a irritação pela tensão que se formou no local.

- Brooke Lopez, detetive do grupo de operações especiais. – Gaara apresentou dirigindo seu olhar a loira e com um leve bronzeado, Brooke normalmente chama a atenção com seu andar calmo. Seu cabelo é abaixo dos ombros e todo repicado. Sua pele clara contrasta com seus olhos escuros e sobrancelhas loiras. O nariz entra em harmonia juntamente com seus lábios de um rosa claro. Tem um metro e setenta e é bem magra, com pouco "recheio", mas uma boa cintura. Suas mãos finas vivem com as unhas cortadas e só com a base, para evitar a voltar a seu vício de roer unhas. Em uma das canelas tem uma marca de nascença: uma estrela de cinco pontas.

- Nara Shikamaru, capitão do departamento de inteligência. – Yumi disse antes de suspirar pesadamente.

- Anna de Fate, estrategista do departamento de inteligência. – Kakashi disse apresentando a mulher de cabelos curtos que vão até os ombros, é todo liso, porém as pontas transformam-se em pequenos e delicados cachinhos negros com uma franja meia lua caindo pelos olhos de um modo sereno,emoldurando sua face pálida exatamente como todo o resto de seu corpo, seus lábios não são vermelhos, de longe eles parecem ser lilázes, e quando vistos de perto parecem ser de um roxo meio congelado, carnudo e pouco vibrante. Seu nariz é meio curvo, e ela possui muito poucas pintinhas, quase imperceptíveis em sua face tão pálida. Seus olhos são de um azul gelo, quase branco, tão frios que parecem congelar a pessoa que olha para eles.

- Thierry Mountbatten, está estagiando no departamento de inteligência. – Sasuke apresentou a menina de cabelos castanhos claro curtos, repicados e com luzes loiras e pretas, tem uma franja igualmente repicada que não tem um lugar certo, seus olhos são de uma cor exótica - cinza - contornados por um anel preto, sua pele é naturalmente bronzeada.

- Mitsashi Tenten é uma atiradora de elite que atualmente trabalha para o grupo de operações especiais. – Gaara disse por fim suspirando pesadamente, achava inútil essa parte de apresentações deveriam ir direto ao assunto principal.

Alguns minutos se passaram e todos estavam a par de todas as poucas novidades sobre o caso, o novo laudo do legista, as informações do laboratório, estavam chegando a um beco sem saída como todos os outros investigadores que tentaram desvendar algum caso que estava relacionado ao Sharingan.

- Acho que devo contar a vocês exatamente o que divulgarei na coletiva de imprensa. – Kakashi disse se ajeitando melhor na cadeira.

- Eu acho melhor você deixar isso para mais tarde. – Haruno Sakura, a relações publicas da policia disse após abrir a porta. – Outro corpo foi encontrado.

- Acho que não deveríamos tratar de outro caso por enquanto. – Thierry afirmou apertando a caneta contra a mesa.

- Não é necessariamente um novo caso. – Sakura deu ombros. – Tenho certeza de que vocês vão querer dar uma olhada.

- Certo. – Kakashi murmurou se levantando. – Yumi leve o Hyuuga, a Mountbatten, a de Fate, o Sherwood e a Le Bras com você para a cena do crime, os meus tenentes ficaram comigo para a coletiva e o resto se concentre no primeiro caso.

-

- Não era mais fácil continuarmos aqui depois de pegarmos a _mia bambola¹_?– Alex perguntou em tom de deboche passando a mão pelo seu cabelo castanho quase negro.

- Se você fosse inteligente teria dito isso antes. - Alyssa Katzen respondeu irritada, sua pele lembra gesso de tão branca, seus cabelos são de um castanho claro, lisos até abaixo de suas orelhas e então caem ondulados – e em camadas - até a metade das costas, tem franja jogada de lado até depois das sobrancelhas, seus olhos também são castanhos claros e abaixo deles estão algumas arroxeadas olheiras.

- Porque está tão irritada, _mia bambina²_? – Alex a provocou novamente.

- Porque eu tenho que te agüentar aqui. – Alyssa respondeu revirando os olhos contando mentalmente até três para não pegar a sua própria bolsa e atirar contra a cabeça daquele italiano idiota.

Não que a garota fosse explosiva, era só um pouco... Irritada com algumas pessoas, principalmente com Alexander, o Hacker a tirava do sério, com toda a certeza do mundo e o pior de tudo é que o italiano sabia disso e adorava irritá-la.

- As crianças ai querem parar? – Deidara disse franzindo o cenho.

- Como se você tivesse moral para falar alguma coisa. – Retrucou a garota lançando ao loiro um de seus tão famosos olhares mortais.

O loiro abriu a boca para retrucar mais foi interrompido pelo Uchiha que alegava que os três estavam chamando muita atenção, e quebrando mais uma das principais regras dos assassinos de alugueis: Evitar aeroportos internacionais, afinal, existia a chance de serem reconhecidos, uma em um milhão, mas ainda sim essa chance existia.

Revirando os olhos Alyssa se sentou em um dos bancos da sala de espera do aeroporto, estava ficando irritada com a demora daquele vôo, na verdade todos eles estavam.

- Um vôo de lá para cá não deveria demorar muito. – Catherina se irritava profundamente a cada minuto que se passava.

- Na verdade nós nem sabemos de onde eles estão vindo. – Heidi respondeu arrumando a mini-saia vermelha exageradamente curta.

Hidan encarou a russa e bufou, ela estava certa, infelizmente.

Alguns minutos depois, que mais pareceram uma eternidade para os assassinos, as portas da sala de desembarque se abriram e dela saiam uma enorme quantidade de pessoas, mas por enquanto nenhuma delas os interessava.

- Procurando por algo? – O misto de duas vozes, uma doce e a outra grave, mas ambas musicais chamaram a atenção dos nove assassinos sentados ali que imediatamente olharam na direção de onde vinha as vozes.

O homem era alto, possuía cabelos curtos completamente repicados e desarrumados, com uma tonalidade mel escuro com algumas luzes naturais loiras, sua franja é igualmente repicada e bagunçada, seus olhos são cinza com um anel preto, pele naturalmente bronzeada.

A mulher ao seu lado era baixinha, seus cabelos era preto azulado, liso até a cintura onde começava a ondular até seus quadris, seus olhos são de um tom diferente de azul-arroxeado, o olho esquerdo era quase coberto por sua franja, seus lábios naturalmente avermelhados estavam curvados em um meio sorriso.

- Finalmente! – Demont disse se levantando para cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

- Finalmente digo eu que, finalmente desceu daquele avião. – Reclamou Corbett Mountbatten com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Bela bolsa. – Deidara comentou assim que viu o homem segurando a bolsa de Trinity Lioncourt, o loiro não conseguia se conter, era mais forte que ele.

- Eu sei que você gostaria de ter uma igual. – Corbett replicou com um sorriso debochado em seu rosto.

Hidan como o bom amigo que era gargalhou da situação do loiro, enquanto todos prestavam atenção na bagunça recém formada Trinity caminhou em direção do Uchiha e o meio sorriso sumiu de sua face pálida.

- Você. – Ela apontou o dedo indicador para o moreno.

- Eu? – Itachi estava confuso.

- Você mesmo! – A morena retrucou cerrando os punhos, faltava muito pouco para ela explodir. – Como você se atreve?

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto se perguntava se sua melhor amiga era mesmo uma pessoa consideravelmente normal.

- Como você se atreve a ir embora sem se despedir e ficar durante tanto tempo sem me dar noticias? – Trinity disparou as palavras irritada.

- Mas eu... – Itachi tentou argumentar, mas o que recebeu como resposta não foi nada agradável.

Trinity levou a mão em direção ao rosto do Uchiha dando a ele algo que todos os Akatsukis gostariam, um lindo tapa, mas antes que o Uchiha abrisse a boca, Demont e Catherina tiraram a morena de lá, estavam de certo modo orgulhosos dela.

- Acho que você exagerou. – Loan comentou, ele com toda certeza era o que tinha mais orgulho da Lioncourt, afinal, foi ele que a ensinou tudo que ela sabia.

- Mas você adoraria ter feito o mesmo. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Bem-vinda de volta. – Ele disse dando um lindo sorriso.

- Eu também senti a sua falta. – Ela respondeu piscando para o mais velho.

Alyssa olhou para a recém-chegada mostrando a ela um sorriso de canto típico que logo foi retribuído.

- Acho que devemos ir embora. – Demont comentou. – Chega de aeroportos por hoje.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e como o bom cavalheiro que era Corbett levou o carrinho com as malas da garota e as suas para fora do aeroporto, em direção ao Mercedez Benz Conversível modelo 2010.

- Vocês vão adorar saber dessa. – Alex disse animado ao olhar a noticia que acabara de aparecer na tela do seu Iphone.

- Quem eu matei dessa vez? – Itachi perguntou irritado.

- Sandaime Sarutobi. – Alex respondeu.

- Como? – Itachi perguntou surpreso.

- O ex-agente do FBI? – Loan perguntou tão surpreso quanto o companheiro.

- Vocês o conhecem? – Heidi perguntou desconfiada.

- O despistamos uma vez em uma investigação. – Itachi respondeu dando ombros.

- Como isso aconteceu? – Demont perguntou.

- Facada, no vigésimo andar do prédio "Savoy". – O Italiano respondeu.

- Hn... Querem dar uma olhada na cena do crime? – O Hoshinay perguntou incerto.

- E como faremos isso? – Catherina perguntou animada com a idéia.

- Por acaso eu sou... – Demont começou.

- O dono daquele prédio. – E os outros completaram, então com um sorriso o milionário concordou com a cabeça.

- Alguém ligue para a Aly e avise que demoraremos um pouco para voltar para o apartamento. – Demont, o mais prestativo ali avisou sorrindo pensando no quão irritada a alemã ficaria ao passar tanto tempo do lado de fora do apartamento.

Rapidamente o pedido foi atendido e Catherina discou rapidamente o numero no teclado de seu BlackBarry vermelho, talvez a garota tivesse imaginado a mesma cena medonha que o milionário.

- Eles também querem. – Catherina afirmou segundos depois.

- Vão ficar querendo. - Heide deu ombros, Catherina revirou os olhos em reprovação.

- Seria melhor eles não aparecerem por lá mesmo. – Itachi afirmou.

- Por quê? – Alex perguntou sem desgrudar os olhos do celular.

- Chamaria muita atenção. – Loan deu ombros.

- Agora você vira à esquerda. – Demont indicou.

-

Tanto o vigésimo andar, quanto os elevadores que levavam até ele estavam lacrados e interditados, só mente pessoas autorizadas tinham acesso ao local, bom, essa pelo menos era a teoria, já que muitos moradores do prédio e curiosos tentavam espiar a cena do crime.

- Tem muito sangue aqui. - Agnes Le Bras afirmou aos outros policiais após pular o lacre da porta que levava ao quarto da vitima.

- Ai, na sala, na sacada. – Jim afirmou ajeitando as luvas cirúrgicas na mão.

- Ele não se importou muito com a organização. – Neji disse se apoiando no batente da porta.

- Só o suficiente para não deixar muitas digitais. – Retrucou a capitã assim que adentrou o cômodo.

- Ele sabia que levara tempo para analisarmos as parciais. – Anna De Fate afirmou.

- Tem alguma coisa cheirando mal aqui. – Thierry comentou ao aparecer na porta que levava a sacada.

- Claro, um cadáver ficou aqui durante horas. – Jim ironizou, estava fincando frustrado.

- Não é isso... – A Mountbatten continuou. – Deixa para lá.

Enquanto isso as pessoas continuavam a se aglomerar na porta, um assassinato querendo ou não é algo que desperta a curiosidade nas pessoas, a morte por si só muda o cotidiano de muita gente.

- O que vocês acham? – Alex perguntou se apoiando na parede do corredor.

- Que eles não vão conseguir nada mesmo. – Heide assim como o italiano não via graça em entrar no meio daquele aglomerado de gente.

- A curiosidade das pessoas me espata. – Catherina afirmou, antes de continuar andando.

- Não podemos dizer muita coisa. – Loan sorriu. – Estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo.

- Tentem não chamar muita atenção. – Itachi murmurou.

- Claro, claro. – Heide deu ombros.

- Não precisava nem ter dito. – Alex concordou.

Demont revirou os olhos negando com a cabeça, crianças, eles ainda iriam trazer muitos problemas a ele, mas era melhor não imaginar isso... Por enquanto.

- Por favor, gostaríamos que vocês chegassem mais para trás! – Yumi gritou da porta do apartamento.

- Foi proibida a entrada da mídia aqui. – Agnes avisou a capitã o mais rapidamente e discretamente que conseguiu.

Uma preocupação a menos.

- O que a Mountbatten está fazendo? – O Hyuuga perguntou após terminar o rápido dialogo com um dos peritos.

- Analisando a situação. – Anna respondeu recolocando as luvas ao receber um sinal de outro perito. – E ah, antes que pergunte o Sherwood foi escoltar o corpo até o carro dos legistas e ajudar a manter a mídia lá em baixo.

- Agnes, me ajude a manter as pessoas longe daqui. – Yumi resmungou para a detetive.

Alex tinha uma vantagem, sua altura, mesmo um pouco longe do monte de pessoas conseguia ver claramente a detetive tentando afastar os civis, a garota era encantadora em sua opinião, seria divertido conversar com ela, e a curiosidade para ver o apartamento de perto já o estava incomodando, que tal unir o útil ao agradável?

- Com licença. – Alex começou o sotaque inglês com o sotaque italiano dele era algo extremamente encantador. – Você poderia me informar o que aconteceu por aqui?

O melhor jeito de conseguir esse diálogo era fingir que não sabia o que tinha acontecido, certo?

A detetive arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você não sabe? – Perguntou incrédula.

- Cheguei do aeroporto agora. – Ele afirmou, e não estava mentindo.

- Bom... Aconteceu um assassinato aqui. – Ela informou, olhando diretamente para os olhos do italiano.

- Sério? – Alex tentou parecer surpreso, essa atuaçãozinha era divertida.

- Sim. – A loira afirmou, estava se segurando para não corar. – Você mora no prédio?

Alex tentou não transparecer o nervosismo, e agora? Suspirou tranquilamente, antes de um sorriso sedutor se formar em seus lábios.

- Infelizmente não, só estou de passagem. – Ele a olhava da cabeça aos pés.

- Conhece alguém que mora por aqui? – Sim, Agnes estava interessada no homem misterioso, mas sua timidez não deixava transparecer isso.

- Sim, por quê? – Ele respondeu passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Rotina de trabalho – Ela deu ombros.

É verdade, foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça, mas não deixava de ser verdade, cedo ou tarde teria que interrogar todos os moradores e visitantes do prédio, e depois de conhecer o tal homem, gostaria que fosse cedo.

- Ah... – Ele suspirou, em alguns minutos algum dos companheiros poderia aparecer por lá e estragar o seu tão querido teatrinho. – Bom, acho que não vou mais te incomodar.

- Não é incomodo nenhum. – A detetive se apressou em dizer, o que fez com que um lindo sorriso aparecesse no rosto do homem. – Quer dizer... Ajudar as pessoas faz parte do meu trabalho.

O sorriso dele aumentou, Agnes abaixou a cabeça, pois tinha certeza de que dessa vez havia corado.

- Certo. – Alex disse, ela era mesmo encantadora. – Mesmo assim tenho que ir detetive...

- Me chame de Agnes, Agnes Le Bras. – Ela estendeu a mão para o homem a sua frente.

- Alex. – Ele disse simplesmente antes de puxar a mão da garota para depositar um beijinho em seu rosto.

A garota ficou sem reação, rezava para que nenhum dos outros detetives tenha visto a cena, mas ao mesmo tempo desejava que reencontrasse Alex, ele sorriu ao ver o rosto da loira adquirir uma coloração avermelhada.

- Até mais, Agnes. – Ele se despediu, antes de se virar e seguir em direção ao fim do corredor.

Agnes suspirou, seu nome ficava mais bonito no sotaque dele, percebeu que aos poucos a multidão ia diminuindo, e agradeceu mentalmente por isso antes de se virar e adentrar o apartamento.

Quando Alex chegou ao fim do corredor encontrou Heide com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Preparado? – Ela perguntou se apoiando na parede.

- Para que? – O Italiano devolveu.

- Para as zoações. – A Russa respondeu.

- Por parte de quem? – Ele perguntou, adorava irritar as pessoas.

- Deidara e Hidan. – A loira deu ombros.

Alex sorriu, não importava, o pequeno dialogo valeu a pena.

- Vamos? – Itachi perguntou chamando o elevador.

- Já era hora. – Heide reclamou se posicionando ao lado do Uchiha.

- Onde você estava? – Catherina murmurou a Alex que sorriu em resposta.

- Recolhendo informações. – Ele murmurou de volta.

Loan que prestava atenção na conversa, segurava para não rir, sabia muito bem o tipo de informações que o garoto foi recolher.

- Para casa? – Demont perguntou ao entrar no elevador.

- Sim. – Catherina suspirou.

- Acho que devemos comprar algo pelo caminho... – Heide disse pensativa.

- Por quê? – Itachi perguntou, queria chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

- Hidan e Deidara vão estar mortos de fome. – Heide informou.

- Então... – Demont começou a falar quando o elevador se abriu novamente. – Para a Pizzaria?

-

Evelyn Adelle Annlys adentrara em seu apartamento, era tarde da noite e acabava de voltar da faculdade, cursava o segundo ano de medicina e isso acabava com ela, jogou a bolsa, os livros e os cadernos em cima da mesa da sala e seguiu em direção a sala de televisão.

- Cheguei pai. – Ela avisou depositando um beijo no rosto dele.

O mais velho sorriu.

- Querida, fez o que me prometeu? – Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- Ainda não pai. – Evelyn suspirou profundamente. – Mas vou dar uma olhada agora.

A garota sabia que não era certo o que fazia, mas não conseguia dizer não ao pai, por isso começou a investigar, mexer e procurar coisas sobre o caso do Sharingan, sabia que se os detetives descobrissem ela ia estar ferrada...

- Nossa. – Ela prendeu o ar ao ler a noticia, não gostava de se envolver com os casos policiais, mas uma noticia como essa a impressionou. – Dois corpos em menos de uma semana?

Era de mais até mesmo para o grande Sharingan, na opinião da garota, e Evelyn sabia que seu pai ficaria contente com a noticia, e por isso tudo bem, estava feliz se seu velho também estivesse.

- PAI! – A estudante de medicina gritou. – Você vai querer ver isso!

-

O caminho de volta para o departamento foi silencioso, a coletiva de imprensa já havia terminado e em todos os jornais, tanto nacionais como internacionais passavam trechos dela. Kakashi e Sakura haviam se esforçado muito, tanto que nenhuma pergunta dos jornalistas conseguiram abalá-los ou enrrolá-los.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com esse caso. - Thierry Mountbatten murmurou se sentando na mesa de algum dos detetives.

- Pessoas morreram isso é errado. – Brooke respondeu puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Não foi isso que ela quis dizer. – Shikamaru disse com seu tom de voz tedioso.

- Eu também acho. – Anna afirmou antes que Shikamaru pudesse continuar.

- Então expliquem para nós o que está tão errado! – Jim não era um cara muito paciente.

- Não é tão fácil. – Thierry respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior.

- O que não é fácil? – Sasuke perguntou ao sair da sala de Kakashi sendo acompanhado por Sakura.

- Explicar o que tem de errado nesse caso. – O Hyuuga respondeu dando ombros.

- E tem algo de errado nesse caso? – Sakura perguntou surpresa.

- Sim. – Blaise deu ombros. – Falta descobrirmos o que.

- Analisarmos. – Shikamaru corrigiu.

- Como? – A detetive ruiva perguntou confusa.

- Analisarmos, não descobrirmos. – Shikamaru se corrigiu explicando a ela.

- E em quanto tempo essa analise fica pronta? – Sasuke perguntou.

- O mais rápido possível. - A Mountbatten concluiu.

- Então... – Yumi se pronunciou. – Estão todos liberados.

A capitã podia ver o alivio no rosto de todos os companheiros, ela deu um meio sorriso, não era a única cansada afinal.

- Mas quero todos aqui amanhã as oito em ponto. – Ela concluiu.

Kakashi que escutava a pequena e não oficial reunião de sua sala segurou o riso, pois sabia que muitos ali se seguraram para não rolar os olhos ou gritar na frente da capitã.

-

Já haviam se passado horas desde a volta dos nove assassinos ao apartamento de Itachi, Hidan e Deidara já estavam devidamente alimentados com pizzas de mussarela e calabresa, as preferidas dos dois e no momento grande parte deles estava dormindo, ou descansando.

Como todas essas pessoas couberam dentro desse apartamento é um mistério, e saber que ainda sobrou espaço é realmente assustador, no escritório se encontravam Alex e Demont o Hacker no colchão de ar posto no chão a lado do computador e o milionário no sofá.

Hidan e Deidara acabaram por dormir na sala mesmo, não se incomodaram em ficar no sofá, Itachi acabou por ceder seu quarto para Alyssa, Catherina, Trinity e Heide já que era o maior, e no quarto de visitas se encontravam Corbett, Loan e o Próprio Itachi.

- Não consegue dormir? – Alyssa perguntou ao adentrar a sacada, seu sotaque alemão transformava o inglês em algo ainda mais charmoso.

- Nunca. – Trinity lembrou a garota com um meio sorriso antes de se aconchegar na cadeira. – E você?

A alemã deu ombros enquanto andava na direção da morena, fazia dois meses que não a via, apesar de parecer muito mais, deu um sorriso de canto um pouco maior que o normal.

- Ally... – A garota de olhos azuis arroxeados suspirou, toda vez que se encontravam depois de muito tempo era a mesma coisa.

Trinity não esperou resposta se levantou da cadeira envolvendo a outra em um abraço, Alyssa foi a sua primeira – e única. - melhor amiga, uma das pessoas que mais confiava no mundo, como era de se esperar a alemã correspondeu ao abraço, Trinity era mais do que a melhor amiga da garota, a única amiga verdadeira que ela possuía.

- Eu senti a sua falta. – Trinity disse afrouxando o abraço.

- Eu também. – Alyssa respondeu puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

Trinity deu um meio sorriso se sentando de volta na cadeira e olhando para a linda vista dos prédios da cidade que a sacada proporcionava.

- Você tem muita coisa para me explicar, Lioncourt! – Alyssa afirmou fazendo a morena suspirar pesadamente.

- A historia é grande. – A portadora dos olhos azuis - arroxeados tinha um tom preocupado na voz.

- Temos a noite toda. – Alyssa deu ombros, fazendo sinal para que a outra continuasse.

- É sério. – Trinity deixou outro suspiro escapar. – É sobre o Danna.

Alyssa ficou tensa por um momento, suspirou logo depois, imaginava que o sumiço repentino da amiga tinha haver com os passarinhos Uchiha Itachi e Akasuna no Sasori, os dois sempre odiaram viver presos a organização.

- Trinny... Fale logo de uma vez! – Pediu a Katzen começando a ficar ansiosa.

A morena suspirou mais uma vez, deveria escolher muito bem as palavras, não poderia enganar a amiga, iria contar toda a verdade, tudo o que descobriu nesse tempo a ela, mesmo que tivesse que repetir novamente para Itachi e Catherina, a mais nova dos assassinos provavelmente seria a mais afetada com as noticias...

-

mia bambola minha boneca.

mia bambina minha menina.

-

**Nota da autora:** Depois de várias semanas, provas, trabalhos e apresentações, eu estou aqui atualizando essa fanfic, sim é o que vocês viram, eu atualizei mesmo a fanifc, bom, tenho que me desculpar pela demora, como já disse a escola ocupa muito tempo da minha pessoa, e eu preciso estudar para passar nas provas se não minha mãe me frita e me deixa sem o computador! E olha que nem nas aulas eu estou conseguindo escrever, pelo simples motivo de que eu tenho que prestar atenção na aula. Mas eu estou aqui com esse capitulo contendo nele mais de 4,000 palavras! Não estão felizes? Foi o maior capitulo que eu já escrevi! E a alegria de vocês ira aumentar apartir do momento em que os romances começarem a acontecer, pois os capítulos também tendem a aumentar.

Espero que tenha valido o tempo de espera! E continuem acompanhando e me mandando essas reviews maravilhosas que eu tenho recebido!

Antes de eu ir embora eu gostaria de pedir um imenso favor a vocês, se for possível é claro, gostaria que vocês mandassem fichas para a minha nova fanfic, em parceria com a SweetLuh, chama-se _Underworld_ quem quiser o link da fanfic está nos meus favoritos ou então me pesam que eu passarei o mais rápido possível.

Beijos ;*

Carol Wells.


	5. Everything

Damaged.

-

Escrito por: Carol Wells.

-

Capitulo **03 **– Everything.

-

_O destino não se satisfaz infligindo uma calamidade. - Públio Siro_

O clima em Nova York estava de certo modo aconchegante, eram oito da manhã e o vento soprava forte e gelado fazendo com que muitos moradores permanecessem em casa, menos alguns trabalhadores e muitos estudantes... Ou nem tantos.

- Quem são eles? - Huang Yin, tem cabelos castanhos e lisos, lhe caindo até a cintura, com as pontas desfiadas. Sua franja é cortada reta sobre a sobrancelha, e tem duas mechas mais curtas que vão até seu ombro, presas em tranças com um enfeite de flor de sakura nas pontas. Sua pele é bem rosadinha; suas sobrancelhas são finas e arqueadas, e seus lábios bem finos. Seus olhos são cor de chocolate e bem puxadinhos, disse animada ao entrar na tão famosa _Atsushipan._

A Atsushipan é uma padaria localizada perto do Central Park, é um lugar muito freqüentado pelos estudantes das escolas da região e hoje, mesmo sendo sábado o lugar estava praticamente lotado o que agradava muito a família que gerenciava o local.

- Que susto você me deu! - Atsushi Yukari respondeu, ela tem cabelos que vão até os ombros na cor chocolate e estavam presos em um coque, possui uma franja na altura dos olhos, mas estão sempre do lado direito do rosto, sua pele é de um tom dourado claro, nada muito chamativo, e nem doentio. Seus lábios são finos e de uma cor rosada, possui olhos de cor chocolate, assim como o cabelo.

- Quem são? – A chinesa insistiu afobada.

Yukari riu da reação da amiga, e bateu as unhas compridas no balcão.

- Olhe a ultima mesa, a mais isolada e longe da janela, atrás do meu ombro esquerdo. – Yukari informou, pondo um fim na ansiedade da chinesa.

Yin arregalou os olhos, ouvia a amiga falar sobre esse grupo de amigos todo santo dia, mas não imaginava que fossem tão bonitos, charmosos e misteriosos, mesmo que de longe.

O grupo que as duas colegiais estavam olhando era composto por onze pessoas muito diferentes mais igualmente lindas, Yukari e Yin suspiraram juntas e voltaram a se encarar.

- Você já conversou com eles? – Yin questionou envergonhada.

- Não, mas já escutei algumas conversas. – Respondeu a padeira com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Me conta. – A chinesa pediu passando a mão pelo cabelo envergonhada.

- Certo. – Yukari suspirou. – Pelo que eu ouvi, o loiro da ponta esquerda se chama Deidara ou algo assim.

Yukari apontou discretamente para o loiro que vestia uma camisa de manga comprida por baixo da camisa com estampa da GAP, calças jeans escuras e tênis Nike nos pés. E Yin deu um suspiro.

- Continuando. – Yukari se animou,se sentia uma apresentadora dos concursos de beleza. – Ao lado dele está alguém que eu acho que se chama Hidan.

Hidan usava uma camisa pólo preta e azul-marinho por baixo do casaco de coro, calça jeans de lavagem preta e tênis Nike.

- Próxima. – Brincou Yin prestando atenção no que a amiga falava e mostrava.

- A garota sentada ao lado do bad-boy é a Heide. – Yukari respondeu, geralmente chamava as pessoas somente pelos sobrenomes, mas não tinha idéia de qual era os sobrenomes deles.

Heide usava uma mini saia vermelha e uma blusa de manga comprida preta decotada e uma linda bota de cano alto preta também.

- Parece uma modelo. – Yin murmurou mais para si mesma do que para a amiga.

- Mas então... – Yukari começou novamente. – O próximo na mesa é quem geralmente perde no "dedos iguais" ou seja lá como chama o joguinho que eles fazem, mas o Demont, se esse for mesmo o nome dele, sempre paga a conta.

O moreno vestia uma camisa social azul-claro, quase branco, uma calça jeans de lavagem escura e sapatos sociais pretos, ele estava rindo de alguma besteira que Deidara havia dito, pelo que Yin conseguiu perceber.

- Ao lado dele nós temos algo como Loan, pelo que pude ouvir da ultima vez. – Yukari respondeu como se apresentasse uma paisagem histórica a amiga.

O loiro vestia uma camisa social preta com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, calça jeans escura e um tênis preto com azul.

- A próxima na mesa é Catherina. – Yukari disse após se apoiar melhor no balcão.

A garota usava uma calça jeans clara colada em seu corpo, um casaco vinho que aparentava ser algumas vezes maior que ela e nos pés ela usava botas de cano curto pretas, a garota parecia estar em outro mundo, não comia, não conversava, nem ao menos prestava atenção no que acontecia a sua volta, o que deixou a chinesa muito intrigada.

As adolescentes se entreolharam como se comunicassem mentalmente, ambas queria chegar mais perto para tentar ouvir a conversa, e ver melhor aquelas intrigantes e misteriosas pessoas.

- Continuando. – Yukari disse ao se sentar com a amiga em outro balcão. – Ao lado de Catherina está o Alex.

Alex conversava animadamente com Loan, ou tentava, já que Catherina estava entre os dois, o garoto usava uma camisa social xadrez nas cores preto, vermelho e cinza aberta por cima de uma camisa branca, calça jeans de lavagem escura e tênis estilo skatista preto com detalhes brancos.

- Ele é... – Yin sentiu que deveria comentar algo sobre aquele tal de Alex.

- Charmoso? – Yukari completou a frase da amiga arqueando a sobrancelha.

Yin concordou um pouco envergonhada.

- Eu também acho. – Yukari deu ombros. – Mas prosseguindo, o outro chama-se Corbett.

Corbett usava um casaco vermelho dos **Yankees¹**, calça jeans escura, tênis branco com vermelho e uma touca preta que deixava aparecer parte de seu cabelo cor de mel.

- Quem está sentada depois do Corbett é a Alyssa, ela é sempre séria desse jeito. – Yukari explicou tentando ouvir a conversa daquele grupo.

A morena vestia uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa de manga comprida branca por baixo de um colete xadrez nas cores preto, branco e cinza, e ela usava também uma bota preta de cano alto, mas sem salto.

- A próxima é a Trinity. – Os olhos da japonesa brilharam. – Ela veste roupas tão magníficas, eu preciso descobrir onde ela as compra!

A garota usava um mini-sobretudo azul escuro como um vestido, por baixo dele ela usava uma meia-calça preta e um scarpin preto.

Yin arqueou uma sobrancelha surpresa, realmente, Yukari não exagerava quando contava a ela sobre as roupas de Trinity, ou o charme dos meninos e sobre como as garotas do grupo tinham pinta de modelo.

- Eu deixei o melhor por ultimo. – Yukari informou após um suspiro. – Itachi.

- Hã? – Yin estava perdida, pensava em como pessoas comuns como eles podiam ser tão diferentes desse jeito.

- O nome dele amiga, é Itachi! – Yukari repetiu sorrindo.

Yin riu, relevando a parte de que o nome do moreno era o único que a Yukari tinha certeza de que não estava enganada.

O moreno vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa social vinho com alguns botões abertos e dobrada até os cotovelos, e tênis pretos com detalhes em vermelho.

- Nossa! – Foi o que a chinesa deixou escapar.

Se todos eram bonitos e charmosos, Itachi com certeza lindo e maravilhoso.

- Droga! - Yukari praguejou. – Eu quero escutar a conversa.

- E eu preciso ir amiga. – Yin despertou de seus pensamentos e mandou um beijo para a amiga. – Preciso abrir a locadora hoje.

Yukari retribuiu o beijo quando se levantava do banco, Yin saiu correndo da padaria, tão rápido que a japonesa nem percebeu a porta se fechando. Suspirou pesadamente, mesmo estando sozinha, Yukari estava disposta a ouvir a conversa.

Decidida, a garota foi se aproximando devagar, passando nas mesas vizinhas e perguntando a seus ocupantes se precisavam de algo, tudo na tentativa de ouvir alguma coisa.

- Agora é sério. – Demont se pronunciou. – Precisamos decidir o que fazer.

A curiosidade da Yukari foi automaticamente acionada, com a simples frase do moreno.

- Quem sabe depois do terceiro ou quarto prato de **brownie²**. – Deidara respondeu ao notar que havia acabado com mais um prato.

Heide esticou o braço por trás de Hidan na tentativa de acertar a cabeça do loiro esfomeado, e obteve sucesso nessa ação que quase provocou risos na Yukari.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas a palavra sério significa sem gracinhas! – Heide disse cerrando o cenho.

- Sério? – Deidara perguntou com um falso tom de surpresa na voz, estava a fim de irritar alguém.

Alyssa revirou os olhos, contando mentalmente até dez para não ir lá e quebrar o prato na cabeça de Deidara.

- Quietos! – Loan disse em um tom de você normal atraindo assim, a atenção dos outros.

Corbett suspirou, eram quase nove da manhã e Deidara já estava a mil por hora, o que o deixava ainda mais irritante.

- Os tiras estão errando feio no caso. – Itachi afirmou jogando a cabeça para trás.

Yukari suspirou com o ato, mas ficou tensa ao perceber o rumo que a conversa estava tomando, eles eram o que traficantes? Estelionatários procurados por todo o EUA?

- Verdade. – Hidan concordou tomando um gole de seu café. – O que podemos fazer?

- Matar todos eles. – Trinity respondeu com um tom de voz entediado antes de dar ombros.

Quase todos os ocupantes da mesa arquearam a sobrancelha, fazendo com que a Lioncourt revirasse os olhos.

- Eu estava brincando! – Trinity declarou por fim.

- Bem que não seria uma má idéia. – Loan concordou e Alyssa sorriu em aprovação.

Yukari arregalou os olhos, eles por acaso eram assassinos?

-

Era sábado de manhã e todos os integrantes da policia de Nova York podiam nos afirmar com toda a certeza do mundo que era no máximo quinta-feira, por que, é o que vocês devem estar se perguntando, e a única resposta para isso é: trabalho que não acaba mais!

- Reuniam na sala do Hatake. - Asakura Yumi informou seguindo em direção da escada, mas notou que nenhum de seus oficiais tinham se mexido da cadeira, muito menos escutado o que a capitã havia acabado de ordenar. – AGORA!

Era difícil não obedecer depois de um grito desses, foi a conclusão que a capitã chegou ao ver todos os seus oficiais se levantando para subir a escada... Antes tarde do que nunca.

Suspirou pesadamente antes de seguir o mesmo caminho, estava um pouco ansiosa para saber que conclusões a tão famosa e elogiada equipe do departamento de inteligência havia chegado.

-

- Acho que não falta mais ninguém. – Gaara comentou assim que fechou a porta a pedido de Kakashi.

- Shikamaru, por favor. – O Hatake deu a abertura para que o Nara começasse a explicar a tão esperada conclusão.

Shikamaru murmurou algo que soou como "problemático" e fez sinal para que Thierry e Anne assumissem a frente da explicação.

A estudante de psicologia revirou os olhos, como sempre sobrava tudo para ela.

- Bom... Sobre o segundo caso nós podemos afirmar que o responsável não foi o Sharingan. – Thierry informou se levantando da cadeira.

- E como vocês podem ter tanta certeza? – Sasuke perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Faca. – Anna respondeu dando ombros.

- Como? - Katsuya Neel perguntou confusa.

- Facas não são armas usadas pelo Sharingan, não faz parte do **M.O³** dele. – Shikamaru explicou com um tom voz entediado.

- Só por isso? – O Hyuuga perguntou desinteressado.

Thierry cerrou o cenho, ela sabia que muitas pessoas não acreditavam na psicologia como algo que pudesse ajudar na resolução de um crime, mas era parte de seu trabalho.

- Não. – Respondeu a Mountbatten logo em seguida. – O exagero na cena do crime, a forma como nós a encontramos, o assassino não teve alguns cuidados, o Sharingan não é assim.

- Explique melhor. – Pediu Yumi, a capitã tentava acompanhar o raciocínio dos membros do departamento de inteligência.

Thierry suspirou, não conseguiria melhorar essa explicação tão rápido, e isso estava a irritando e o fato de Shikamaru ter jogado a responsabilidade para cima dela ativava seus extintos assassinos, ou o que você quiser chamar.

- O apartamento do ex-agente estava revirado e ensangüentado, o verdadeiro assassino estava exibindo o seu trabalho, como uma forma de dizer que sentiu orgulho do que fez, e preferiu também uma faca, uma arma que precisaria ter contato com o corpo para fazer algum estrago, uma forma de dizer ao mundo que ele tinha o poder na situação. – Shikamaru tentava explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

- E o sharingan não é assim. – Thierry continuou. – Ele tenta fazer as coisas o mais rápido possível por isso prefere armas de fogo, além do mais ele não precisa ter contato com a vitima, quanto à cena do crime ele é organizado, provavelmente para que ocorra menos chance de que ele cometa um erro.

- E isso quer dizer o que? – James perguntou, o detetive conseguiu entender a situação, mas gostaria de saber a onde eles queriam chegar.

- Que o assassino nesse caso não foi o Sharingan. – Anna respondeu causando um silencio na sala.

- E no outro? - Blaise O'Connel perguntou, estava curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo queria saber mais sobre o caso.

Thierry suspirou, esses casos estavam fazendo a cabeça de todos os policiais ali reunidos rodarem.

- Bom... Chegamos à conclusão de que o assassinato também não foi cometido pelo Sharingan. – Anna respondeu friamente.

- E por quê? - Agnes Le Bras estava confusa, como o principal suspeito era inocentado de todos os crimes desse jeito.

- As digitais foram implantadas. – Shikamaru começou. – Analisando a arma do crime, a posição que a arma foi segurada, usando a mão direita como apoio é diferente dos outros casos.

- E daí? – Brooke, assim como muitos outros ainda não tinha conseguido entender.

- Então o assassino tinha treinamento militar? – Tenten perguntou se ajeitando na cadeira.

- Bingo! – Thierry comemorou com um sorriso de canto. – O assassino possui um treinamento militar, diferente do Sharingan, além de que para se usar a mão direita como apoio o assassino provavelmente é canhoto.

- E no que isso é relevante? – Yumi perguntou.

- Ao que parece, pelo menos nos casos mais antigos, o Sharingan é destro. – Anna respondeu.

- Então estamos no caminho errado. – Naruto comentou bufando.

- Totalmente. – Kakashi concordou.

- Merda. – Sasuke esmurrou a mesa.

Estavam todos frustrados, cansados e estressados, muito, muito estressados, principalmente agora que descobriram que todo esse tempo de investigação foi gastado em porra nenhuma e o pior de todo era que o tempo estava acabando.

Estavam ferrados, Yumi pensou enquanto suspirava, seu olhar encontrou o de Kakashi, ambos concordaram com a cabeça, sabiam o que teriam que fazer, e sinceramente? Não gostavam nada disso.

- E descartamos o Sharingan? - Katsuya Neel perguntou desanimada.

- Não, quer dizer, em partes. – Kakashi respondeu.

Todos arquearam a sobrancelha tentando adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça do comandante, mas sem nenhum sucesso.

- Como assim? – James estranhou a reposta de seu superior.

- Ele pode não ser mais um suspeito, mas não quer dizer que não possa ser útil. – Kakashi concluiu. – Afinal, ao que parece ele está na cidade e podemos fazer uma troca.

-

Catherina estava sentada no quarto escuro do apartamento de Itachi sozinha, estava totalmente aliviada por ninguém mais estar no apartamento nesse horário, e não interessava a ela o que os outros estariam fazendo nesse momento.

Suspirou fundo tentando conter uma lagrima, não queria chorar, mas a lembrança da conversa que teve com Trinity mais cedo a deixava triste e melancólica, e de alguma maneira a alemã não conseguia e nem queria esquecer a conversa.

_- Nós precisamos conversar. – Trinity disse assim que entrou no quarto, estavam sozinhas Heide estava tomando banho e provavelmente demoraria muito e Alyssa já sabia da história._

_- Certo. – A alemã se sentou melhor na cama, algo lhe dizia que essa conversa seria comprida._

_- Você deve estar se perguntando onde eu fui e porque demorei tanto para aparecer. – Trinity começou, não sabia como dizer isso a garota._

_- Sim. – Era verdade, Catherina estava muito curiosa para saber sobre a nova "aventura" da Lioncourt, elas podiam não ser tão amigas, mas se davam bem._

_- A minha missão era ir procurar o Danna. – Trinity prendeu a respiração. – Ou o paradeiro dele._

_Os olhos da alemã brilharam ao ouvir aquilo, agora sim, estava mais animada para ouvir tudo o que Trinity tinha a dizer._

_- E o que você encontrou? – A mais nova perguntou._

_Trinity suspirou hesitante, precisava escolher muito bem as palavras a partir de agora._

_- Nada. – A Lioncourt disse por fim._

_- Como? – A Saint Germain estava confusa e totalmente perdida, se Trinity estava de volta era porque tinha encontrado o seu querido Danna, certo?_

_Trinity respirou fundo, de alguma forma não queria preocupar a garota, mas tinha que contar a verdade, ela acima de qualquer pessoa merecia saber o que realmente havia acontecido._

_- Eu não encontrei nada Cath. – Trinity respondeu da forma mais sincera possível e pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram a portadora dos olhos violetas chamou a alemã por um tipo de apelido. – É como se ele não quisesse ser encontrado, como se tivesse..._

_A morena parou por um segundo e o mundo da mais nova desabou, não podia ser verdade, ele não poderia tê-la abandonado dessa forma, e quanto à promessa de nunca a abandonar e estar sempre ali para lutar ao lado dela?Não queria acreditar que algo desse jeito poderia ter acontecido._

_- Não... – A alemã murmurou desamparada._

_- Eu também não acredito. – Trinity suspirou atraindo a atenção da outra. – Ele não pode e nem tem o direito de estar morto._

_A garota de cabelos castanho-avermelhados deu um meio sorriso, concordava com a Lioncourt, Sasori não morreria tão cedo, muito menos sem dizer algo a eles antes._

_- Ele é um bumerangue – Concluiu a morena. – Vai, mais sempre volta._

_Catherina dessa vez sorriu abertamente, a Lioncourt conseguiu caracterizar o Akasuna de maneira certeira, e concordava plenamente com isso._

_- Agora corre. – Trinity respondeu se levantando da cama. – Deidara e Hidan podem começar uma rebelião naquela sala a qualquer momento, parece que nunca viram comida na vida antes._

Sabia que Sasori apareceria, cedo ou tarde, mas não podia esperar tanto, a falta que sentia dele era enorme, nunca pensou que um dia poderia ficar sem o Akasuna durante tanto tempo, e isso realmente a matava.

Queria saber onde ele estava, se ele se lembrava dela, e porque demorava tanto para voltar, Catherina suspirou, a saudade a consumia e a desconcentrava e isso não era bom.

Dizem que a saudade é a forma que encontramos para mostrar a nós mesmos que o que aconteceu valeu à pena? Mas porque tinha que doer tanto?

-

- Tem certeza que devemos fazer isso? – Yumi perguntou preocupada, estava quebrando todas as regras do protocolo.

- Não. – Kakashi respondeu sincero, assim que fechou a porta da sala. – Mas é nossa melhor chance.

- E porque tem que ser na minha sala? – Sasuke perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Se Kakashi estava a fim de cometer um crime federal, tudo bem poderia contar com a ajuda do Uchiha, mas porque diabos tinha que ser justo na sala dele? E a essa hora da noite?

- E a essa hora da noite? – Gaara perguntou seguindo o embalo do colega de trabalho.

Kakashi suspirou, teria que dar uma grande explicação para eles e aumentar o salário também, afinal de contas os jovens estavam ali de hora extra.

- Bem, estamos agindo escondido certo? – Kakashi perguntou e todos os outros concordaram com a cabeça. – Então não podemos ser vistos, por isso o horário.

- Certo, e porque estamos aqui e o resto da equipe não? – Gaara questionou, tinha certeza que os outros arrancariam a cabeça do Hatake quando descobrirem esse protótipo de reunião.

- Porque vocês são os meus tenentes e a Yumi a minha capitã, são os mais confiáveis no momento. Se bem que eles vão acabar descobrindo de qualquer jeito. – Kakashi respondeu como se fosse obvio.

Estavam agindo às escondidas no departamento de policia e era quase meia-noite, porque de tudo isso? Bom, não seria nada legal se o secretario de segurança dos EUA os pegassem quebrando pelo menos 20 regras do protocolo.

- Mas porque na minha sala? – Sasuke insistiu.

- Porque se fosse na minha ou na da Yumi e descobrissem seriamos substituídos! Se nos descobrirem aqui, você no máximo será suspenso! – Kakashi respondeu dando ombros.

- E porque não na do Gaara? – Sasuke continuava a bater na mesma tecla.

- Você já viu como o computador dele é horrível? – Kakashi retrucou.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu Gaara irônico.

- Mas então... – Yumi se intrometeu. – Vamos ou não vamos?

- Assim que o Hatake me falar exatamente o que eu tenho que fazer. – Sasuke respondeu irritado.

- Certo. – Kakashi começou. – Se o Sharingan estiver mesmo na cidade, a Akatsuki também vai estar certo?

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- E por ter sido incriminado o Sharingan vai querer vingança, certo? – Kakashi continuou o raciocínio.

- É provável que sim. – Yumi comentou.

- Então! Sasuke irá entrar no sistema e procurar por alguma invasão, já que se querem vingança, eles provavelmente estarão acompanhando o caso. – Kakashi explicou.

- E eu tenho que encontrá-los dentro do sistema? – Sasuke disse assim que percebeu que seu computador tinha ligado.

- Isso mesmo! – Kakashi concordou sentando-se na mesa ao lado do Uchiha.

- Fácil. – Sasuke deu ombros começando a pesquisa. – E depois?

- Vamos por partes! – Gaara declarou, não queria se precipitar, seu cargo estava em jogo, oras!

Yumi puxou uma cadeira e se sentou do outro lado de Sasuke, estava ansiosa, nunca havia feito uma coisa dessas antes, mas se era para resolver o caso e não perder o cargo para aquele...Hyuuga, ela faria. Tudo bem que se isso desse errado ela também perderia o cargo, mas poderia disser que tinha tentado de tudo, certo?

-

Eram quase meia-noite e os onze assassinos estavam ali reunidos em volta do super moderno computador de Alex, que estava muito empolgado com a velocidade da maravilha.

- O que descobriram? – Loan perguntou interessado, o loiro era o que mais se divertia com os erros estúpidos da policia.

- Estou entrando. – Alex respondeu dando ombros era fácil para ele, afinal, a segurança do governo era extremamente precária, continha muitas brecha. – **E non vi è¹**.

- E ai? – Deidara perguntou depois que tomou um gole do energético que tinha em mãos.

- Eles marcaram uma reunião hoje. – Alex disse. – Parecem que tem ajuda de novos amiguinhos.

- Como se fosse ajudar em algo. – Corbett murmurou se sentando na mesa ao lado do hacker.

-

- Achei algo! – O Uchiha disse animado, estava tudo indo muito bem por enquanto.

- Já? – Gaara perguntou surpreso e um pouco apreensivo, as coisas estavam é indo rápido de mais.

- Muito bom! – Yumi comemorou animada, mas uma duvida pairava em sua cabeça. – E se não for a Akatsuki?

- Vamos por a prova. – Kakashi deu um meio sorriso.

- Como assim? – Gaara perguntou se virando para encarar o Hatake.

- Se for a Akatsuki o Hacker vai ser muito bom. – Sasuke disse com um meio sorriso no rosto, estava ansioso para um pouco de diversão.

- Certo. – Kakashi murmurou assim que viu a expressão do ex-aluno. – Sasuke, bloqueie a entrada deles.

-

- Como? – Alex franziu o cenho ao ver a nova janela com códigos aparecer em sua tela.

- O que houve? – Itachi perguntou assim que percebeu a expressão do companheiro.

Alex deu um sorriso de canto, seria divertido.

- Acho que temos companhia. – O Italiano respondeu divertido.

- Como? – Heide quase levantou do sofá em um pulo, era só o que faltava tinham sido descobertos.

- Tentaram bloquear a minha entrada. – Alex disse dando ombros.

- E agora? – Alyssa perguntou, se aquele italiano de merda tivesse ferrado com tudo, ela o mataria! Da pior forma possível.

- Como se só existisse essa brecha nessa porcaria de sistema. – Alex sorriu, digitando novos códigos na tela.

-

- Ah. – Sasuke murmurou, já esperava por isso.

- O que houve? – Gaara começou a se preocupar.

- Eles estão tentando ir por outro caminho, já que tentei bloquear aquele. – Sasuke respondeu dando ombros.

- Então é mesmo a Akatsuki? – Yumi perguntou esperançosa.

- Não, é algo que qualquer hacker inteligente faria. – Sasuke respondeu revirando os olhos.

E Kakashi teve que se segurar para não rir da cara que a capitã fez.

-

- E agora? – Hidan perguntou, estava se sentindo em um filme de espionagem. Por isso adorava as profissões.

- Podemos ficar assim o tempo que aqueles tiras idiotas quiserem. – Alex deu ombros.

- São tantas brechas assim? – Trinity perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- O Sistema parece um queijo suíço. – O Italiano respondeu sorrindo.

-

- Ah, ele quer brincar? – Sasuke perguntou a si mesmo ao perceber alguns novos códigos na tela.

- Foco no trabalho. – Yumi empurrou a cadeira do Uchiha para o lado.

Sasuke bufou.

- Certo. – O Uchiha respondeu entre dentes, antes de digitar uma nova seqüência.

- O que você fez? – Gaara perguntou.

- Aumentei o valor da brincadeira. – Sasuke deu ombros.

-

- Certo. – Alex murmurou ao perceber o que os policias haviam feito.

- O que aconteceu? – Corbett perguntou, o garoto havia ido se sentar ao lado de Trinity no sofá, aquele bando de números e letras misturadas o estava deixando com dor de cabeça.

- Ao que parece a policia não é tão idiota assim. – Alex comentou.

- E porque diz isso? – Catherina se pronunciou.

- Eles bloquearam varias brechas juntas, agora. – Alex respondeu sorrindo.

- Como? – Loan perguntou surpreso.

- Vocês dormiriam antes que eu consiga terminar de explicar. – Alex deu ombros. – Tudo o que vocês precisam saber é que o cara é bom.

A maioria presente no escritório arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Mas com toda certeza eu sou melhor. – Alex complementou.

-

- Eu vou admitir algo para vocês. – Sasuke disse, a brincadeira já estava indo longe de mais. – O cara é bom.

- Então é a Akatsuki? – Yumi perguntou novamente, a esperança é a ultima que morre, certo?

- É provável que... – Sasuke começou.

Um barulho estrondoso foi ouvido pelos quatro oficiais presentes na delegacia, e o único pensamento que todos eles dividiam era: Ferrou!

- Eu vou lá ver o que foi. – Gaara se prontificou.

- Se ver alguém enrole! – Kakashi ordenou.

- Enrolar como? – Gaara perguntou.

- Diga que seu papagaio morreu afogado, se vire! – Kakashi respondeu. – Mas não deixe ninguém chegar perto dessa sala!

-

- Alguma novidade? – Trinity perguntou, afinal, Alex não dizia nada há algum tempo.

- Nenhuma. – O Italiano deu ombros. – Talvez eu tenha assustado eles.

Deidara e Hidan não conseguiram segurar o riso.

- Com a sua burrice só se for. – Alyssa provocou com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível. – Alex deu ombros.

- E a modéstia, cadê? – Corbett perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Ficou na Itália. – Alex deu ombros.

-

Gaara andava pelos corredores indignado, pensando em como Kakashi conseguiu ser eleito a comandante quando ouviu um outro barulho, dessa vez menor que o primeiro, vindo da sala de arquivos.

O ruivo tirou a arma do bolso abrindo lentamente a porta, surpreenderia quem quer que esteja lá dentro, adentrou a sala em passos mansos tentando enxergar algo no meio daquela escuridão toda.

Uma parte estava sendo iluminada por uma lanterna fraca, onde um vulto não muito alto revirava a estante dos casos investigados no momento, Gaara sorriu triunfante.

- Mãos a onde eu posso ver! – O ruivo disse apontando a arma para o vulto que deu um sobressalto.

Aos poucos o ruivo foi em direção do interruptor sem desviar a arma do vulto preto.

- Quem é você e o que quer aqui? – Gaara perguntou assim que acendeu a luz.

-

- Acho que dá para tentar se comunicar com eles agora, certo? – Kakashi perguntou indeciso.

- Talvez. – Sasuke disse analisando a tela do computador. – A brincadeira já está me irritando mesmo.

- Não seria melhor esperarmos o Sabaku voltar? – Yumi indagou, talvez estivessem indo rápido de mais.

Sasuke e Kakashi se entre olharam.

- Não... – Responderam em coro.

-

- Que? – Alex estava realmente confuso. – Esses policiais têm o que na cabeça?

- Bosta. – Loan deu ombros.

- O que eles fizeram agora? – Catherina quis saber.

- Eles tentaram falar comigo. – Alex murmurou antes de tampar os ouvidos.

A surpresa foi geral, e os assassinos mais pareciam coro de igreja gritando a palavra "que" ao mesmo tempo.

- Eles têm problemas! – Alyssa disse indignada.

- O que eles disseram? – Heide perguntou.

- "Nós sabemos quem são vocês" – Alex leu em voz alta.

- Concordo com a Alyssa. – Itachi disse. – Eles têm mesmo problemas.

- E não são só eles. – Trinity comentou. – O que respondemos?

-

- O que responderam? – Kakashi perguntou interessado.

- Que duvidam. – Sasuke deu ombros.

- Merda. – Yumi esmurrou a mesa.

Kakashi suspirou, se não precisassem deles para encerrar de vez o caso provavelmente os mandaria a merda.

- Teremos que ser honestos. – Kakashi informou.

- Como? – Sasuke questionou.

- Diga a eles que queremos fazer um trato. – Kakashi ordenou.

-

- Quem é você? – Gaara repetiu a pergunta.

- Quem é você! – O intruso indagou.

- Sabaku no Gaara, tenente da divisão de homicídios de Nova York e eu posso te prender por estar aqui! – O ruivo informou. – Agora me diga quem é você!

- Evelyn Adelle Annlys. – A invasora respondeu meio envergonhada.

Quem não ficaria? Foi pega no flagra dentro de uma delegacia, por um tenente no mínimo interessante tarde da noite, Evy suspirou, tinha certeza de que algo ainda ia dar errado.

- E o que trás a senhorita aqui? – Gaara perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu estou pegando o relatório de um dos crimes. – Ela deu ombros, esperando que saia algo natural. – Sou estagiaria aqui.

- E eu posso ver o seu distintivo? – Gaara não estava convencido, conhecia todas as pessoas do departamento e com certeza se lembraria dessa garota.

- Claro. – Evy deu ombros mais por dentro estava tremendo, sabia que seu pai um dia ainda ia metê-la em uma situação como essa.

A garota levou a mão até o bolso de trás de sua calça atrás do distintivo, rezando mentalmente para que o ruivo acredite no documento, assim que alcançou o objeto o entregou ao tenente.

- Certo. - Gaara abriu o objeto em busca do documento de identificação, até que viu algo que fez o tenente arquear a sobrancelha. – Esse não pode ser o seu documento!

A voz de Gaara era gélida, como se ela tivesse cometido o pior dos assassinatos, o que assustou Evy que praguejou mentalmente nomes não muito bonitos.

-

- O que eles querem? – Itachi perguntou impaciente, já passavam da meia-noite e até agora não descobriram o que os policiais queriam.

- Querem fazer um trato. – Alex respondeu.

- Interessante. – Comentou Demont.

- E o que estão oferecendo? – Loan perguntou prestando mais atenção no assunto.

- Perguntarei a eles. – Alex de ombros.

- Eu desistira. – Deidara comentou. – Não devem ter nada de bom a nos oferecer.

- Veremos. – Heide respondeu voltando sua atenção para a tela do computador.

-

- Esse número de identificação não é seu. – O ruivo acusou.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza? – A garota replicou.

Gaara cerrou os olhos.

- Porque ele pertence à Dean Hervey*. – Gaara respondeu ríspido.

- De onde você o conhece? – Evy perguntou surpresa

- Ele me treinou enquanto eu estava na academia há alguns anos atrás. – Gaara deu ombros. – Porque o interesse.

- Porque ele é meu pai. – Evy respondeu meio surpresa e envergonhada.

-

- E agora? Novidades? – Yumi perguntou, já estava ficando impaciente para receber uma resposta.

- Eles querem saber o que temos a oferecer! – Sasuke respondeu pensativo.

- Eu também quero. – Yumi comentou.

- Diga a eles que precisamos nos encontrar pessoalmente para combinar.

- Como? – Yumi e Sasuke gritaram em conjunto.

- Apenas obedeça Sasuke. – Kakashi ordenou.

-

- Eles querem nos encontrar para conversarmos sobre isso. – Alex disse totalmente surpreso.

- Como? – Hidan perguntou assustado.

- É o que vocês ouviram. – Alex revirou os olhos.

- Ou esses policiais são burros... – Alyssa começou o raciocínio.

- Ou eles estão planejando algo. – Loan concluiu.

- E agora? – Heide perguntou. – Não vamos correr riscos desnecessários.

- Concordo. – Trinity acenou com a cabeça. – Precisamos de algo para garantir que esse encontro não seja uma armadilha para nos prender.

- Peça a eles os nomes dos policiais envolvidos no caso. – Sugeriu Corbett.

-

- Como? – Yumi estava surpresa.

- Era de se esperar que eles pedissem algo em troca. – Sasuke comentou. – E agora?

- Forneça. – Kakashi respondeu.

- Tem certeza de que é a coisa certa a se fazer? – Yumi perguntou apreensiva.

- Não. – Kakashi respondeu sinceramente. – Mas é a nossa melhor chance!

Sasuke suspirou enquanto separava a lista, o moreno se perguntava se eles estavam tão desesperados a ponto de fazer tudo isso, mas sabia a resposta, estavam totalmente ferrados.

-

- Eles mandaram! – Alex pulou da cadeira assustando a todos.

- Como? – Loan incrédulo correu em direção do computador.

- Porque eles fariam algo assim? – Hidan perguntou assustado.

- Eles só podem estar desesperados para resolver aqueles casos. – Itachi concluiu.

- Mas procurar a gente não é um pouco radical? – Trinity ponderou.

- Talvez, mas como eu já disse, eles estão desesperados. – O Uchiha respondeu.

- E agora? – Alyssa perguntou confusa.

- 52nd Street, 10019. – Itachi deu ombros.

- Touch? – Heide e Deidara perguntaram em coro.

- O que é isso? – Alyssa perguntou confusa, estava a pouco tempo em Nova York.

- Uma boate. – Trinity respondeu sorrindo animada com a idéia.

- Quando? – Alex perguntou.

- Amanhã. – Loan respondeu com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios.

-

Sasuke olhou confuso para a tela do computador, até que a ficha caiu, aquilo era o endereço de uma das mais famosas boates de Nova York, o moreno dá um de seus famosos meio sorrisos.

- Eles concordaram em nos encontrar. – Sasuke avisou.

- Como? – Yumi gritou surpresa.

- Onde? – Kakashi perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso um pouco maior.

- Touch. – O Uchiha da de ombros.

- Onde? – Yumi perguntou confusa.

- A boate? – Kakashi questionou.

Sasuke apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Quando? – O Hatake tornou a perguntar.

- Amanhã. – Sasuke respondeu pensativo. – Precisamos avisar os outros.

- Sim. – Kakashi concordou. – Missão comprida, liberados por hoje.

A felicidade nos olhos dos mais novos era visível, o que fez com que o Hatake segurasse outra risada.

- Antes de irem, Sasuke apague tudo isso do sistema e Yumi tranque a delegacia. – O Hatake disse pegando seu casaco. – Boa noite, vejo vocês amanhã.

-

**Yankees¹**: é um time de beisebol

**brownie²**: Brownie é um bolo de chocolate típico da culinária dos Estados Unidos da América. Tem um leve gosto de chocolate meio amargo. Geralmente acompanhado por sorvetes e geléias.

**M.O³**: Abreviação de Modus Operandi que é o método que o assassino usa em cada assassinato

**E non vi è¹**: "E ai está" em italiano.

**Dean Hervey***: O sobrenome do Pai da Evy foi inventado por mim porque como a Evy não tem sobrenome e eu não consegui conversar com a autora da ficha dela, eu mesma acabei inventado.

-

**Nota da autora: **Eu prometi a mim mesma e a SweetLuh que eu postaria esse capitulo ainda hoje e bom, ai está! Espero que vocês tenham gostado o tanto quanto eu gostei! escrevê-lo foi algo muito animado e trabalhoso, mas é para vocês e espero que tenha valido a pena esperarem tanto, eu tentei ao máximo demorar o menor tempo possível, mas mesmo assim acho que não consegui então mil perdões pela demora! Esse capitulo ficou tão grande que até eu me surpreendi! Foi uma conquista para mim! Queria agradecer a todas as reviews do ultimo capitulo, vocês são maravilhosas por apoiar desse tanto a fanfic, muito obrigada! Próximo capitulo sai o mais rápido possível, com muitas revelações já programadas.

Beeijos ;*

Carol Wells.


End file.
